


Long Winter

by itsarealpity



Series: Geraskier Works [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Choking, Consensual Gangbang, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Geralt uses magic, Jaskier is used as a fucktoy, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Submissive Jaskier, Tears, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unnamed Witchers cause I can't do this to any other of the canon ones, Voyeurism, With Geralt's permission, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: He could feel Geralt’s chest press into his back and those thick arms came to rest around his hips tightly. Jaskier tried to mouth words but he eventually gave up trying to form a sentence. He focused more on Geralt’s lips on the shell of his ear and the absolutely hungry stares from the other men around the room.These men wanted to fuck him, all at the same time. It made his body shake in anticipation. Having so many enormous and strong men so ready and willing to wreck him, he assumed, set him on fire and Geralt chuckled.“Would you like that, Jaskier? Have my brothers lay claim to your body?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 489





	Long Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my twitter followers.  
> You're welcome.

When Geralt had suggested that Jaskier should join him for the winter at Kaer Morhen, he was hesitant at first. Dealing with one Witcher was enough he told him, rather than a whole mob of them. The other had gotten slightly offended and pressed even further until finally Jaskier was almost annoyed into agreeing. Seeing the triumphant smile on Geralt’s face was worth it though.

Jaskier worried still as they packed up for their long journey to the fortress. He felt such an outsider even though he had been Geralt’s lover for a few years. It was his world, not the bard’s and he always felt distant from it. When Geralt had met other Witchers on the road, Jaskier always was in the background even as he was introduced to them. He desperately wanted to understand, to be able to relate but he knew there would always be that barrier there. After all, he was only human.

On the way there, Jaskier tried to voice his worries but Geralt assured him that he would be accepted no matter what. The man even baited him with the temptation of hearing all the other stories his fellow Witchers could tell him. Jaskier could write the most amazing ballads from every man’s epic tales. This worked for the journey there, but Jaskier found himself meekly following closely behind his partner as they walked up to the main gates. He almost hid as the gates opened, away from the familiar voice bellowing out a greeting.

Vesemir approached them and took Geralt’s arm in a firm handshake that both men pulled into a hearty hug. This revealed Jaskier, clutching his lute case with rather uncharacteristic nervousness. He had met the elder Witcher before a couple times in their travels and got along with him well enough. Vesemir looked up from Geralt and instantly moved to the bard who smiled in silent greeting.

“Jaskier, I’m glad you came, boy. Someone needs to keep all these brooding idiots well entertained so their scowls don’t freeze their faces up,” he chuckled and patted the bard roughly on the shoulder.

The bard relaxed a bit and both of them smiled back at Geralt playfully.

“This one was the worst case until you came around of course. Come, let us get out of the cold,” he took both of them by the shoulders and led them inside as Geralt tried to defend himself, Jaskier trying to stifle laughter all the way up the corridor.

This would be okay.

“Eskel and Lambert are on their way, but most of the others are here already. Told those boys to leave sooner but you know them,” Vesemir told them as he led them to their room first to put down their things.

Jaskier was rather impressed with the sheer size of the fortress and couldn’t help but stare at everything as he walked past. Vesemir left them to their own devices in the hall but requested them on the terrace after they settled in. Finally they entered their room, which was one hell of a step up from their horrible inn rooms and sleeping in the forest. Geralt watched him look around and caught his waist, pulling him to his hip.

“Let’s get changed and go meet the others, hm? There will be plenty of time to take in these views… although one view is still my favorite,” golden irises settled on the bard and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a grin.

“Stop it, Geralt,” he grinned and attempted to push him away playfully but the man held onto him tight.

“Fine, fine. But after we see the others, I have a special surprise for you later,” Geralt looked him over with a hunger Jaskier could feel through his skin.

It made him raise his brows and pull away, sauntering towards the bed where his things lay. He spun on his heels and adjusted his doublet with a mischievous glare.

“Let’s get dressed and get this over with then because I’m holding you to that,” Jaskier winked and began unbuttoning his top to change into something fresh.

Geralt simply hummed and nodded, his gaze still locked onto his partner even as they rid themselves of their old road clothes. Jaskier changed into a dark blue doublet with gold trimmings as well as matching trousers tucked into dark brown leather boots, Geralt changed into a black long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows with it loosely tied across his chest, tucked into leather trousers and black leather boots. They both looked like they were going to devour the other, but were good and refrained from skipping the welcome meeting with great effort. 

They left and Jaskier let Geralt lead him upstairs, the previous nerves starting to come back. He was usually never nervous about anything, except heights, but he could hear the other Witchers boisterous laughter from around the corner and he took a deep breath. What if they didn’t approve of him? He didn’t need their approval for his own sake but he didn’t want it to negatively impact Geralt’s relationship with his fellow Witchers. Jaskier must have looked rattled because Geralt took his hand and gave him a reassuring look before opening the doors.

There was a chorus of Geralt’s name called from the grand terrace where at least ten other Witchers lounged. They all got up and went inside to surround them in almost a half circle. Jaskier didn’t recognize any of them and swallowed hard as they were overwhelmed with greetings and friendly pats on the backs.

“So this is the famous bard that wore you down into finally settling, huh?” One rather tall Witcher teased them, placing his arm around Jaskier roughly.

Geralt shot him a look of warning but let the man take his lover out of his hands to crush him in a hug. Another Witcher, this time slightly shorter than the other, took Jaskier from the other and threw his arm over his shoulders to shake him in reassurance.

“Don’t you worry, we’re only joking with ya! Just ne’re thought we’d see this grumpy fuck get a lad, that’s all,” The man shook him again and Jaskier almost ragdolled.

“Yeah, before he became a sour fuck, we used to think he’d get all the lads and lasses,” said a different Witcher with a beard.

“Too bloody bad it took him a hundred years!” They all roared in laughter.

Geralt scowled in embarrassment and folded his arms, shaking his head. Jaskier felt almost a little bad for him being roasted by his fellow Witchers but he still smiled at seeing a different side of his partner from these men. He was suddenly reminded that Geralt was over one hundred years old and he suddenly looked off past the men as it slapped him in the face. In fact, most of these men were probably around his age and he felt like he was ten compared to them.

“Hey now Geralt, don’t look like that. Ya know we love ya!” Another tall Witcher took the man into a hug and Geralt finally softened, chuckling.

Jaskier was suddenly pulled into another hug where he was lifted up into the air and spun around. The Witcher that picked him up acted like he weighed nothing and he was honestly intimidated. All of these men could crush him if they wanted to and it made him swallow hard. Geralt broke through the crowd and saved his bard from the crushing hug, pulling him away from being smothered by all the men surrounding them. The Witchers booed.

“You guys can all have a turn with him later, I think he’ll be crushed if I let you at him now,” Geralt wrapped a hand around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him close again.

Jaskier was mildly concerned by the phrase “have a turn with him” and looked up at his Witcher trying to read his face for clarification.

Geralt winked.

Oh dear. 

“Wait- hold on-”

What was he planning? This sent Jaskier into a rapid spiral of his own thoughts as he tried to discern what he meant. The other Witchers just laughed and looked at each other then back to Geralt with amusement. Before he could demand his partner explain, the door opened.

“Alright lads, time to start dinner,” Vesemir came through the door and motioned behind him.

“Geralt-” Jaskier started again but a Witcher came by and hit him on the back.

“Join us bard, why don’t you serenade us while it cooks? Regale our brother’s tales to us over a couple rounds,” they cheered and all seemed to get a hand on Jaskier to pat him heartily.

The bard looked to Geralt and he nodded reassuringly. His Witcher told them he would be down soon and went with Jaskier to fetch his lute from the room. Once they were in the room, he cornered the other and folded his arms.

“Geralt what did you mean that they could have a turn with me?” He wasn’t getting out of it.

He huffed out a laugh and moved around the other towards the lute case on the bed.

“Figure of speech?” He lied and it was all over his amused expression.

“No no no, Geralt… Those men could kill me, tell me,” Jaskier followed after him and got between him and the lute.

“Remember that surprise tonight?”

“Wh- what hold on- They-?” He almost sputtered the words out of his mouth and watched Geralt put his lute over his shoulder.

“C’mon, you have eager listeners, don’t you?” He grinned, showing off those wolfish teeth and Jaskier could have sworn he was struck on the cheek.

Geralt exited the room with Jaskier in tow pestering him with more assumptions and questions which were only answered with grins and shoulder shrugs. Much to the bard’s frustrations, he didn’t get an answer by the time they entered the dining hall. He quickly fixed his expression in front of the other Witchers drinking and laughing amongst themselves. They called for them to join in their merriment and for Jaskier to sing. 

“We’ve heard so much about your songs, let us hear one, then!” Someone called from the table raising his cup and the others agreed.

Jaskier was never one to deny someone a song but he almost wanted to toss his lute out a window.

“Let’s hear that voice bard!”

Geralt handed him his lute out of the case and raised his brows to tell him to go on. His Witcher smiled at him and went to sit with his brothers, all their wolf medallions shining in the candlelight like twinkling stars. He moved the instrument to rest on his chest and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. Desperately trying not to let his voice waiver, he started.

He sang them his most famous ballad about Geralt, thinking they would get a kick out of it considering they were all Witchers. They did and kept heckling Geralt at various lines he sang.

"Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of plenty…"

As he sang, they eventually joined in on the chorus and the whole room filled with their thundering voices. He wasn’t sure his voice was even being heard anymore. He finished the song with as much flair as he usually did and was answered with a round of applause and whistles.

“Heh at least we know that isn’t true, didn’t you get your arse handed to you, Geralt?” A blonde Witcher asked and put the man in a joking headlock, jostling him around.

Jaskier suddenly felt embarrassed for telling such tall tales, especially to the other Witchers, and that they already knew it was a lie. Nothing seemed to get past them.

“It’s cute your little lover thinks so highly of you!” Another Witcher remarked, causing Jaskier’s cheeks to dust with pink.

Geralt fought them off while chuckling and they continued to tease him as Vesemir called for them to come get their food. It wasn’t anything fancy, venison cooked with potatoes, but like Jaskier thought earlier, it was much better than hunting for their food. Mostly Geralt talked to his other Witchers with Jaskier included occasionally. It was better that way, he thought, because he didn’t know what to say to them. He had nothing in common with these men and he found himself eating in silence.

Very slowly, the attention of all the Witchers turned to Jaskier over time until they were all staring at him. He looked up and almost choked on his food. They were all done with their meals but still looked hungry somehow and the bard had a sinking suspicion that it was him on the menu next. He looked at Geralt for help but his expression was similar but he knew that look and what it meant.

“Uh-” Jaskier started but stopped when Geralt stood.

“Jaskier, why don’t you retire your lute and meet us upstairs in the tower?” The way he said that sent a shiver through the bard.

He was hesitant and looked around at all of them but complied with his lover’s request, scooting his chair back and slowly exited the room. He ascended the staircase clutching his lute to his chest, mind racing. What were they going to do to him? He wondered if he was going to be passed around like a plate at a banquet. Was he the banquet? Jaskier didn’t even know how he got back to the room his thoughts were so preoccupied.

Would Geralt allow that? Not that he ever had a problem when he flirted with the women he found at taverns. They were actually pretty open in their relationship now that he thought about it but Geralt did get possessive over him at times. He was always reminded who he really belonged to after those kinds of situations where he would be with someone else.

The thought made him start to get flustered and he quickly placed his lute down. Jaskier quickly checked himself in the mirror, adjusting his doublet so the first two buttons were undone as well as fixed his hair so it was perfect. 

He sighed and held his breath the entire time he walked down the corridor all the way to the room as requested. Another quick breath and he opened the doors.

“Fuck.”

Standing in a perfect half circle were the Witchers, shirtless with their arms folded, surrounding a lone table in the center of the room. His eyes frantically searched for Geralt but he was startled by the man’s hand grabbing his shoulder from behind him.

“We were hoping you would allow us to welcome you properly to Kaer Morhen, little lark,” he said into Jaskier’s ear, making the man shiver.

He could feel Geralt’s chest press into his back and those thick arms came to rest around his hips tightly. Jaskier tried to mouth words but he eventually gave up trying to form a sentence. He focused more on Geralt’s lips on the shell of his ear and the absolutely hungry stares from the other men around the room.

These men wanted to fuck him, all at the same time. It made his body shake in anticipation. Having so many enormous and strong men so ready and willing to wreck him, he assumed, set him on fire and Geralt chuckled.

“Would you like that, Jaskier? Have my brothers lay claim to your body?”

It was always a fantasy of his, to be fucked by multiple people all at once. Jaskier didn’t know much about the others and it made it more exciting. But obviously this was discussed beforehand so he trusted Geralt that he would be okay. He trusted Geralt with his life after all. 

Almost too quickly, he nodded.

“Your safe word is Leshen.”

And with that, Geralt kissed his neck and pushed Jaskier into the center of the room.

The men surrounded him and hands went everywhere. Big strong rough hands began undoing his buttons on his doublet, his shirt, his pants. Two hands gripped his shoulders once they were bare and held him still as they made quick work of his trousers and boots.

“He’s so hot to the touch, ain’t he?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of ya.”

“Yeah, don’t worry your pretty face, bardling.”

“You’re gonna love what we have planned for you.”

Jaskier couldn’t even respond for suddenly there was a mouth on his, biting at his lips and forcing a tongue past his teeth. He only was granted air when four of the men hoisted him up and laid him down on his back against the table. The rest of the men surround him again. One hooked his fingers into his undergarments and pulled them off with force, revealing his already hard cock laying on his stomach. He felt more exposed than he ever had in his life and it sent electricity through his body, making him shiver.

“Cute, he’s already hard.”

“You like this, bard?”

“Want us to touch you?”

His head was already filled with so much lust that he couldn’t even answer their questions. He looked to the side at movement to find Geralt suddenly at the table.

“I’ve told them all about how you like to fuck. How rough you like it and how you like to take cock until you cry. Told them your sensitive spots and how amazing your voice is when you’re begging for more,” Geralt told him, eyes burning like flames and never leaving his cool blue ones, “These men will fuck you until I think you’ve been efficiently ruined and then ruin you some more.”

Geralt made the hand gesture and cast Axii on his lover, Jaskier’s eyes going blank for a second as he spoke.

“But with that, you’re not allowed to come until I say so, understand? You’re going to have to beg for it.”

Jaskier’s eyes returned to their normal lust filled gaze and he nodded shyly. Geralt looked at the other Witchers and gestured for them to continue as if they were about to devour a finely cooked meal. He walked over to a chair across the room and sat down, crossing his legs and arms, to watch his bard. He made sure that Jaskier could see him from the angle his head was at.

Once he was comfortable, Geralt nodded and the men turned to Jaskier, instantly grabbing at him. The table under him was just long enough to support his back, leaving his ass and head hanging off the edges. Rough hands took hold of his limbs at his ankles and wrists to hold him in place, not that he was going anywhere. Jaskier squirmed when another hand gripped his ass, fingers dangerously close to his entrance. The tallest and biggest Witcher of the group found his way between the bard’s legs and began stroking his cock, slowly at first just to tease. Jaskier gasped and he weakly squirmed against the hands holding him down. The Witcher’s thumb ran over the head and collected some precum on his fingers.

“Geralt, I don’t know if this one is gonna last. If not for your magic, he probably would have finished already.”

“Don’t worry, he’s a good boy. He’ll obey me, right little lark?” Geralt called back to the other and Jaskier obediently nodded.

“What a good pet you’ve got, Geralt. I’m almost jealous.”

“It’s a long winter, fuck him good enough and he’ll want it again.”

Jaskier blushed and let out a small moan as the rough pads of those fingers went back to stroking him. They reminded him of Geralt’s hands. In fact, all of their sword wielding calloused hands reminded him of Geralt. He noticed one Witcher pull out a bottle from his pocket and pour the oil looking liquid onto his fingers with a grin.

“Let’s see if he can take two fingers at once.”

The digits smoothed the liquid over his ass and teased his entrance at first, poking the tips of his fingers in and out. Finally after he was left trying to push down on them did they enter him, drawing out a long moan from the bard.

“Oh he sings so pretty.”

“Hurry up, I wanna hear him when he takes a cock.”

After sufficiently fucking him open with accompanying whines, the man added another finger, stretching him even further. Jaskier moved his head to look at the Witchers to find they had all pulled themselves out and were stroking themselves surrounding him. The hands that held his hands pulled his arms down and slipped his delicate fingers over their cocks, using their grips on his wrists to stroke themselves. Another Witcher, arguably the most built, leaned down to capture the bard’s mouth. The fingers inside of him and the strokes on his own cock made him whine into the Witcher’s mouth.

Another Witcher, who he could see with his head bent back, put his mouth on his chest, running his tongue up to his nipple. Jaskier flinched as it was taken between the man’s teeth.

“Yeah your lover told us your chest was real sensitive.”

“That you could probably come just from us playing with it.”

But he wasn’t allowed, not yet. The man took his other nipple in between his fingers and played with both of him, making Jaskier arch his back off the table. He had begun to shake ever so slightly. So many hands and mouths on him and he knew it was only the beginning.

“Hurry up with his mouth, I wanna fuck it.”

The man that had taken his mouth reluctantly let it go and moved aside to be replaced with thick cock hovering in front of his wet and swollen lips.

“Let’s see how good you are with your mouth when it’s not singing.”

He opened his mouth obediently and flattened his tongue for the man to fill his mouth up. He did and rather roughly pushed it to the back of the bard’s throat, causing him to gag a little. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as the man held it there halfway down his throat for much too long. He finally pulled back for Jaskier to gag and for drool to run down the side of his cheek. The Witcher grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed into his throat again, forcing him to choke back moans.

The Witcher finally removed his fingers much to Jaskier’s disappointment and used the leftover oil to slick up his cock. The bard couldn’t see what he was doing but felt the head stretch him open and he knew he was massive. When all he got was the head bobbing in and out of him, he whined and tried to push down on it but The Witcher wouldn’t give it to him.

“Hey let him have his mouth for a second, I wanna hear him beg for it.”

“Yeah let him beg, let’s hear it bardling.”

Once he popped off that thick cock his moans grew louder as the other Witcher teased his entrance.

“Please!” Jaskier whined, chest heaving from the stimulation on it coupled with all the other touching.

“Please what?” The Witcher who stroked his cock asked.

“P-Please- fuck me!” He begged and let his head fall back and his hips thrust upward.

It seemed to be what the group wanted to hear for they were back on him instantly. The man gripped his hair again and fucked into his mouth with no mercy. The Witcher took hold of his hips and slammed into him without warning, causing the bard to scream around the other man’s cock.

“Wow, you feel amazing, bard. So tight, yet you take cock so well. Multiple talents, what a catch.”

Witchers were not known for their mercy. It definitely showed and Jaskier felt every inch of how rough they were with him. The mouth on his chest started to suck marks into his chest which made his back jump from the wooden surface it rested on. The hand stroking him started a fast pace that matched the forceful thrusts threatening to tear him open.

Jaskier managed to look to the side to see his lover still seated in his chair, leaning back leisurely. Geralt’s golden eyes almost shone in the darkness and they pinned Jaskier in place even without the hands holding him down. His expression looked to be neutral but his eyes gave away the feral energy that slowly creeped into his body language. Being watched by his lover as he was being utterly destroyed by his fellow Witchers made Jaskier’s cock twitch. He was so close but the charm put over him was almost like an invisible cock ring, preventing him from reaching his climax. He screamed in his mind for Geralt to let him finish but he knew better. He had to earn it.

The Witcher that had his mouth pulled back and snapped forward all the way, finishing down his throat. He let Jaskier drown in it a little bit before he pulled back to let him breathe. The bard choked and gagged, his entire mouth and chin dripped with the man’s climax With his mouth free he cried out pleas while looking at Geralt who just tilted his head in cruel silence.

The man fucking him stole his wrists away from the other men and gripped them like handles to pull him down deeper on his cock, making sure he took every inch of him right to the hilt. Jaskier started calling out Geralt’s name along with his pleas and the other Witchers found it amusing, teasing him for it.

“Such a devoted slut, huh?”

“So sweet, calling out his lover’s name as we claim him.”

“He may be the one who will let ya come, but you’re ours for tonight, bard.”

Jaskier was practically ragdolling as he was thrust into, his neck going limp so his head swung back and forth off the table. A Witcher helped him with that of course, grabbing his hair and placing a hand around his throat. Geralt must have told them how much he enjoyed being choked because they all chuckled when he gasped for air and whined. His eyes started to roll back into his head with the lack of air and the Witcher finally let him go, sloppy desperate gasps and moans fell from his messy lips.

“Geralt please! Let me-! I need to-” Jaskier screamed and caught his Witcher’s gaze again.

Geralt was definitely starting to be affected by the view for he was leaning forward in his chair now, elbows on his knees like he was about to surge forward and pounce.

“Not yet, little lark,” he leaned his weight to one side and his eyes burned with desire.

How long was Geralt going to make him wait. He knew if he asked too many times, he wouldn’t get to come at all. So he focused on the hand that choked him again and the man’s erratic pace inside him. The Witcher finally came inside him with one, two, three deep thrusts. He fucked him through his climax and finally pulled out, leaving the bard empty and squirming. For sure he thought he would be allowed to finish then, but another Witcher took his place, using the previous man’s climax as lube to slide into him even as he begged him not to. It was too much for Jaskier and he looked to Geralt again, pleading through his moans.

The man, using his superior strength, picked Jaskier up and flipped him over on the table so his chest rested against the wood. Another man grabbed his arms to pin them behind his back while the Witcher who was fucking him hooked his forefingers into Jaskier’s mouth, using his jaw to brace against as he fucked him with impossible speed. Tears ran down the bard’s face as he took the man’s cock easily. Another Witcher got down to his knees in front of Jaskier and took his cock in his mouth much to the man’s despair.

“Look at him, Geralt!”

“What a beauty, I think I wanna keep him.”

“Those tears, think he’s had enough?”

“No,” Geralt said as he shifted in his chair, fingers interlaced with his chin resting on them.

The Witchers nodded and continued their onslaught on Jaskier’s body. The Witcher who could have broken him open, removed his fingers from his mouth and caught his throat to keep his back level, biting into the flesh over the back of his neck.

“Please Geralt! I need- to- to c-come! Please sir let me!” Jaskier screamed.

Finally Geralt moved from his chair and walked over to the man bent over the table, looking him over. The beads of sweat formed on his back, the way his nipples were red from those teeth, all the marks left on his skin, the tears, drool, and cum smeared across his face.

“Beautiful,” he simply stated softly.

He raised his fingers and did the sign for Axii again, releasing his charm.

“Come for me, Jaskier.”

He didn’t even need to be told for as soon as the magic was lifted, he thrust forward and spilled into the Witcher’s mouth who was sucking on him. He came with a scream of Geralt’s name and a few sobs of relief.

Geralt wiped a thumb across his swollen lips to rid them of the fluids and learned forward to kiss him. The Witcher behind Jaskier thrust into him hard again and he sobbed into Geralt’s mouth. He couldn't handle anymore, his body so very sensitive from his climax. Of course he could say his safeword but he knew that his Witcher wasn’t done with him and he was perfectly fine with that.

Once the man behind him finished inside Jaskier, Geralt pushed him out of the way and freed his clothed erection. His Witcher flipped his body over again so he lay limp against the table. He placed his cock at Jaskier’s entrance and leaned down to take the shell of his ear between his teeth. With only a small whisper of his name, he slammed into him. Jaskier managed to summon the strength to cling to his lover as he fucked him. It didn’t take long at all for Geralt to finish but they both groaned each other’s names as he spilled into his bard.

Jaskier lost his grip and fell back against the table, his chest heaving and whole body twitching. Geralt huffed as well, teeth bared as he came down from his high. Once they both calmed a bit, his Witcher picked him up carefully in his arms and carried him downstairs back to their room. The other Witchers followed and fetched them soft wet towels to clean him up even though he was basically unconscious. Once he was clean and dry, Geralt’s fellow Witchers left them be.

Jaskier was placed under the comforter and blankets, making sure he was warm and comfortable. Geralt joined him and took him in his arms.

“You okay?” He asked gently, rubbing circles into his back.

Jaskier managed to be conscious enough to nod against the other’s chest.

“The way you fucked up there, it’s going to be a long winter,” he chuckled.

The thought was too much for Jaskier so he nuzzled his head close into the other’s chest and fell asleep.

“Good boy. I love you.”

He placed a kiss in his hair and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep from the other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more feral geraskier content on my twitter "oneferalqueer"


End file.
